Skyscrapers
by hiryuhiwa
Summary: One-shot. Kaito and Ia have liked each other since middle school but never knew the feelings of the other party. Kaito's father's company building is about to be demolished. During that time, their love blossoms. This is my first fanfic; so, go easy on me.


**~Prologue~**

Kaito felt the coldness of the handrail as he slowly went up the stairs of the skyscraper. After what seemed like an eternity, he found the door to the rooftop. He opened it as slowly as possible and peeked with his curious-filled blue eyes.

"The sky," he whispered to himself and looked around to see if he was by himself ,"How nostalgic."

He looked up to the sky, looking as if he was trying to locate something and stared deep into it. Suddenly, the sound of the door opening startled the daydreamer. He turned around to see who it was; a girl, whose cherry-white hair dances as the wind hits it gently, aqua eyes that throws you into the ocean just by a glance and an expression making one feel timid. She approached the boy as he looked at her in a somewhat frightened expression.

"Kaito-kun, it's time to go home now," She was now point-blank close to him.

"Please leave without me, don't waste your time on me, Ia-san," He looked away from her stare.

Ia came close to him and blew on his ears, sending chills to the victim's spine.

"Are you coming or not?" She said in a demanding tone.

"Fine," There was no other option Kaito had ,"After you."

They went down the stairs holding hands and sharing Kaito's jacket, as it was as cold as the North Pole. They were in an abandoned building which used to be a company's and the air felt like the freezing climate that drove the dinosaurs to extinction.

"Kaito-kun, why do you always come here everyday? Don't you find it scary and cold here?" She asked him with curiosity stitched to her eyes.

"Well, this used to my father's company; so, I feel like he's calling me to come here everyday," He looked at her and continued ," and this place makes me feel at home."

Ia noticed something supernatural as they descended the endless stairs. It became more and more colder, the color of the stairs changed after every floor and someone's shadow followed them closely behind, disturbing enough to make her shiver.

"Kaito-kun, I think we should to go down quickly."

Kaito patted her head gently and said in a rest-assuring tone,"Don't worry," he paused for awhile and whispered into her ear," They are the spirits that protect this place."

Kaito smiled at her, making her return that with a more happier smile.

Soon, they reached the first floor and a figure greeted them.

"Ia! What took you so long to get that retard to come back?" The figure asked.

"But Meiko-san, the stairs were so long!" Ia responded.

Kaito did nothing and just watched them fret over each other. He looked at the building again for a second time and smiled...

**Normal POV**

"Kaito-kun, wait for me!" Ia called and reached out for the ignorant lad and crashed into him.

"Ouch!" He scratched the back of his head and and his blurred vision became more clearer to reveal a shocking revelation. His lips were a few centimeters away from Ia's. She too blushed madly after regaining her vision.

"Wow! As expected from the lovey-dovey couple! Are you going to do 'that' here on the road?" Kaito's sister, Meiko, laughed at them while saying.

Her remark made the duo blush again. Kaito helped Ia up and replied to Meiko," Please don't say such an embarrassing thing so easily... ah! Luka!"

Meiko looked around to see if Luka was there. While she was doing so, Kaito carried Ia and dashed away from the scene as fast as possible. After a long distance, He was breathing restlessly from the marathon he ran. Ia pulled a handkerchief out from her pocket and wiped his face.

"Kaito-kun, are you alright?" Ia asked as she brushed his face.

"I'm alright, but if I were to listen more words from that sister, I'd rather die."

After cleaning his sweat, Ia put away her handkerchief and smiled radiantly at Kaito," Let's go or we'll be late to school."

Kaito blushed a bit. Then he got up and took Ia by her hand," Well, what are you waiting for, let's go!"

**~School~**

Class started just when the duo entered their class. They were greeted by the beauty of the school, Luka. Kaito chuckled when he saw the rosy-haired lady.

"Why are you laughing?" She demanded.

"Nothing! By the way, have you seen Meiko?" He inquired.

"Nope! Anyway, sit on your seats before the teacher arrives." She pushed the pair. Later, the teacher appeared before the class and homeroom started. Kaito gazed at Ia. They were childhood friends and Kaito felt like she was his sister, but as they grew up, he began to look at her in a different light. He never noticed her features: her slim body, her cherry-white hair, her smiling expression, her innocent sapphire eyes and the peaceful aura and vibes she gives out.

"Kaito."

"KAITO."

"KAITO!" He snapped back to reality and realized he didn't respond to his name.

"Kaito, what were you thinking of?" The homeroom teacher demanded to know.

"Nothing much, sir!" He managed while the other students laughed at him. He looked around with the corner of his eyes without moving and noticed that Ia was giggling.

_What did I do to deserve this_, he said to himself.

**~After sometime~**

It was lunch break, Kaito rushed to the bread stall but it was too late; there was a crowd already. He searched for an opening but found none; so, he charged in and took the fried noodle bread as fast as he could and pushed his way out of the battlefield.

Hah... hah... I.. hah... did a ...great job, He praised himself but when he looked at his hand again, there was no bread to be found.

"Who took my bread!" Kaito shouted angrily while searching for the crook.

"Oops~ Are you talking about this bread?" He turned his head to see Luka holding the bread in a provoking way.

"Give me back my bread, you thief!" Chasing the bread thief, they ran all around the school and finally, they ended up on the roof.

"You have nowhere else to run." He breathed heavily.

"What bread are you talking about? I already ate it while you were chasing me."

…

Kaito went back to his classroom depressed and dejected. He went straight to his seat and searched his bag for food but found none. _~Growl~ _His stomach roared. Going back to the bread stall was not exciting at all; so, he just signed and looked out the window but a pair of soft hands blocked his vision.

"Whoa~" When the hands left him, he turned and saw Ia holding two lunchbox. A tint of red was visible on her cheeks.

"Um, Kaito-kun, I made two lunchbox, would you like to have one?" She held out the lunchbox while keeping the other on a nearby desk. Kaito looked at it for a moment and blushed.

"Well, if this was made just for me, I'll be happy to." Then he took the lunchbox and suggested," Why don't we eat together."

"Do you have anyone you like?" Ia asked Kaito while they were eating, making him spit some of his already chewed food.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly," he just brushed it off," what about you?"

Ia stared at Kaito for awhile and answered," Yes, I do have one."

"Who may that be?" Kaito drew closer to her, but unlucky for them, the bell rang.

"We'll talk about this later," They went back to their seats, unaware of someone grinning at them.

**~After school~**

The pair left together again. The weather was more colder than the previous day, the winds were chilling and breathes were visible. They embraced each other tighter and shared the scarf worn by Kaito. For outsiders, they looked like a couple, and by that a perfect couple.

"Ia-chan, I want to visit that building again before it's demolition," He said out of the blue," So why don't we part here?"

Ia just gave him a concerned look and before she could raise her mouth to protest, someone crashed hard into Kaito making him unconscious for sometime. When he regained consciousness, he saw his childhood friend and ... Luka?

"Ouch." He winced in pain.

"Here, take my hand." Both of the girls offered.

Kaito took Ia's hand without thinking and asked Luka," What was that for?"

"I just wanted to tell you something... ," She approached and gave him a light kiss," I like you."

The action stirred up angry within Ia, making her feet dash away from that place, leaving a speechless Kaito behind. He tried to chase after her but Luka was holding him, but she winked at him and let go of Kaito.

"Now go and confess to that girl," Luka winked again. Kaito finally understood what she tried to do. He charged through the road and maneuvered over all the obstacles on his path and finally reached where Ia was- the skyscraper.

"IA! Listen to me!" Kaito shouted as loud as he could so that Ia could hear him, but he was not successful. Ia ran inside, closely followed by Kaito from behind. The stairs were not as long as the previous day and soon, he reached the top floor. There were lots of obstacles, making his search harder.

"IA!" He called out several times, but there was no answer.

"IA! Please listen to me!" He kept shouting, until he noticed something moving on his right side. He peeked and saw his target, Ia crouching among the steel railings.

"Kaito, you baka! You'll never understand." Ia frowned.

Kaito just smiled and looked at her," Listen, when Luka kissed me, it was not on the lips... it was on my cheek," while he was saying, he saw Ia's face lightening up," and that was so that I could..."

"So that you could?" Ia looked at him, excited by what the answer may be. Suddenly, the building shook violently, bringing the pair down on their knees. The demolition was postponed to an early date.

"Ia, I'll continue later. Let's get out of here as fast as possible," with that said, they ran down the stairs.

The shaking became more violent, tossing them left and right, but they kept running. In the middle floor, as they ran, a tube-light fell on Kaito's head, knocking him out and cutting his flesh. Ia could do nothing but stare. She was left with two choices: run or stay behind and treat Kaito's wounds as it was bleeding. Ia knelt and tears were dripping from her eyes.

"I didn't want this to happen. Kaito please open your eyes," she cleaned the wound while checking his pulse. The interior began to collapse. The entrance to the lower floor was blocked, making the building inescapable. Ia hugged Kaito and kissed him on the forehead, embraced him tightly and closed her eyes," God, please save us!"

When she opened her eyes, they were no longer in the building, but at a peaceful park. It was dusk, the sun's light was partially visible, people were departing, street lights illuminated and sounds of breathing were audible. She looked down to see Kaito sleeping peacefully on her lap and unharmed. God must have helped me, she thought and finally smiled.

"Ia... I... love... you..." Kaito said softly in his sleep. Ia flushed bright red after hearing him but just smiled.

"I love you too..."

Kaito woke up from his slumber. The first person he saw was his precious childhood friend. He got up from her lap and looked around to know his location which was a park. He groped his head to search for the injury caused by the falling tube-light, but found none. He looked at Ia as she slept peacefully.

What happened back there, he asked himself, it must be a miracle that we survived. All of a sudden, Ia woke up. She was still half-asleep and drooled a bit.

"Ia-chan, are you okay?" Kaito asked but his answer was a kiss on the lips. He blushed madly and pulled away.

"Ia, what are you doing?" He backed away. Ia was now conscious. She looked at the flushed boy.

"Kaito-kun, I see you're finally awake now," while she was saying, Kaito suddenly lunged and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, they pulled away for breath," That's a payback for what you just did."

They laughed and night finally arrived. With that Kaito inhaled slowly and proposed," Ia, will you be my partner."

Ia jumped and hugged Kaito," I've been waiting for you to say that for a long time, you baka!"

Kaito smiled," A kiss to seal the deal," he leaned in and the two shared a deep kiss and finally, they hugged each other under the night's shade.

**~Epilogue~**

Kaito woke up and looked around. He was in his room, it was still 4:50 am. He looked under his blanket to reveal a sleeping girl. He jumped out from his bed and hit his back on the floor. The sound woke up the girl.

"Oh! Kaito-kun. Good morning," She wished the unlucky fellow in a drowsy trance-like state.

Kaito exhaled slowly and recalled. From that day onwards, they were living together. Their parents approved without any

complaint, a miracle for the two. He smiled and looked at the sleepy girl.

"Good morning, my Ia."

**~The end~**

* * *

**Don't forget to RnR. Thank you if you have read my one-shot.**


End file.
